tekkenfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tekken 8
This game is for X360,XOne,PS3,PS4 New Things *Now has 4 Rage Arts *Can Create and customize characters *The new story mode now it's for teams Confirmed Characters Characters Returning *Jin Kazama *Kazuya Mishima(Secret Sub-Boss) *Christie Monteiro *Josie Rizal *Heihachi Mishima(Sub-Boss) *Gigas *Panda *Kuma *Hwoarang *Baek Doo San *Nina Willians *Gon *Anna Willians *Emilie'Lili' Rochefort *King *Armor King *Craig Marduk *Jack-8 *Lucky Chloe *Katarina Alves *Jaycee *Alex *Eddy Gordo *Steve Fox *Tiger Jackson *Asuka Kazama *Jun Kazama *Raven *Bob *Miguel *Claudio Serafino *Brian Fury *Sergei Dragunov *Yoshimitsu *Kunimitsu *Kuma *Panda *Ogre *True Ogre *Kazumi Mishima *Master Raven *Eliza * New *Karine Oliveira(A funny girl thats like everbody,she loves outifit with patterns)(Cheerleader Moves/Dance) *Rosalinda Monteiro(An teen girl which has something to do)(Capoeira/Acrobatics) *Halcyon(An experience mutated Human/Dog/Eagle/Wolf that failed)(Jiu Jitsu/Destructive Impulse) *Slay Ancor(a reporter who wants to know the gossip and journalism holes,also Baek Doo San was your mentor with Hwoarang)(Taekwondo) *Diego Silva(He is a lovely and friendly guy,who is willing to help)(Capoeira/Freestyle Dance/Mix) *Tessalia Macwan(She is 'A Rose in your garden' she is look adorable but she is fierce lady)(Kalari payattu) *Melody Byrnes(The Adorable and classic lady,can be softly but it's a dangerous)(Unique/Fencing/Street Fighter) *Maestro(One of Melody Byrnes pet,it's a baboon)(Self-Defense/Destructive Impulse) *Opera(One of Melody Byrnes pet,it's a dog)(Self-Defense/Mystic) *Roberta(Diego's pet,in this case another dog)(Mystic/Destructive Impulse) *Casey Willians(The daughter of Anna and Slay,very preppy)(Kobbo/Taekwondo) *Zero(A Clone of Diamond)(Unknown)(Antagonist) *Dynamo(A Clone of Jin)(Mimicry/Mishima Style Fighting) *Cinder(A Clone of Melissa)(Unknown) *Aphrodite Bland(The Cyborg girl that was revealed it's the traitor of ZEXX Team)(Unique) *Melissa Rowland(The girl was kidnapped for ZEXX)(Unique) *Diamond(A Guy that thinks it's a clone of Zero)(Unknown) *Storm(A Experience created for ZEXX that copy the all fighters,sometimes styles of others)(Mimicry/Unique) *Irissa(Here comes the fairy)(Mystic/Unique) *ZEXX(The Clone of clone of Diamond)(Mix/Unique)(Main Antagonist) *Magnum(The Furious and Tough russian guy)(Kickboxing) *Gustavo Alemond(A Latin-American is fan of King)(Professional Wrestling) *Ingrid Andersson(A teen girl that knows her power and shopping things)(Mixed Martial Arts) *Christina(The happy-go-luck taller girl)(Mixed Martial Arts) *Dr.Karah(The doctor/cientist that created Aphrodite and ZEXX,Zero,that finished hostage of ZEXX)(Krav Maga) *Britt Koslov(The sassy DJ that like fun for everything)(Mixed) *Carla Layson(Kickboxing) *Denisha(Mixed Martial Arts) *Leena Layson(Kickboxing)(Older sister of Carla) *Blanche Townsend(Jeet Kune Do/Vale-Tudo/Fencing/Boxe) *Agent Orange(Mixed) *Virote Takumi(Fencing) *Kiara Olson(Muay Thai) *Theodore (Muay Thai/Ninjutsu) *Keon(Muay Thai) *Zombie Bride(Unique) *Eternity(Unique) *Barbara(Cheerleader Moves/Street Fighter) *Cleo(Greco-Roman Wrestling) *Arianna(Vale Tudo) *Drew(Capoeira/Vale Tudo/Mixed) *Holly(Vale Tudo/Karate) *Kenan(Jeet Kune Do) *Kel(Boxe) *Dray(Mixed Martial Arts) *Fantasia(Mixed/Taekwondo) *Leilani(Kajukenbo) *Aleksej(Boxe/Systema) *Luke(Pro-Wrestling-''Reversal/Attack style'') *Irelyn(Abir) *Aileen(Taekwondo/Muay Boran) *Kamden(American Kickboxing/Brazillian Jiu-Jitsu) *Basteth(Hikuta) *Isidore(Tahtib) *Larina Proust(La canne) Stages *Russian Ploshchad (New Stage) *Nicki Minaj(New stage) *Tropical(New Stage) *Polar Paradise *The Lab(New Stage) *Samba Festival (New Stage) *Treetop Pines(New Stage) *Souq *High Roller's Club *Fireworks over Barcelona *Majestic Palace(New Stage) *Byrnes's Opera Garden(New Stage) *City Lights *Rochefort's Gardens (New Stage) *Airport (New Stage) *Airport(Tekken 4) *Majestic Castle's Dungeon(New Stage) *Greek Courtyard (New Stage) *Sakura Schoolyard *Mishima Premises(New Stage) *Dragon's Nest *Crystal Cave *Poolside *Skyring *Fallbreath Ring (New Stage) *Rooftop Buildings (New Stage) *Autumn Temple *Sunset Fields (New Stage) *Urban Jungle *Sunlight Station *Mishima Ring(New Stage) *Zeppelin/Rocket(New Stage) *Space Colony *Spaceship(New Stage) *Final Stage(New Stage) *Sia(New Stage) *Katy(New Stage) *Fleur(New Stage) *Haddaway(New Stage)¹ *Corona(New Stage)¹ *Gaga(New Stage)¹ *Snap(New Stage)(DLC)¹ *Madeon(New Stage)¹ *Culture Beat(New Stage)(DLC)² *Pitbull(New Stage)¹ *Rihanna(New Stage)¹ *Snoopy Dogg *Kyary(New Stage)¹ *Indila(New Stage)¹ *Pharrell(New Stage)¹ *Shakira(New Stage)(DLC)¹ *Kerli(New Stage)(DLC)² *Ivete(New Stage)(DLC)¹ *Battlezone(New Stage)(DLC)² *Parking Area(DLC)² *FrootDiamonds(DLC)¹ ¹-Not part of the Story Mode ²-Make part of story mode(DLC) Rivals Endings Quotes Part 0 Part 1 (Stage:Tropical) *''"Nice to meet...uh never mind"(Rosalinda)'' *''"Really? Rosalinda,remember this place?"(Diego)'' *''"Duh,Not*someone*Someone jump out of the cliff and scare both*"(Rosalinda)'' *''"*Cinder and Zero watch*Mission:Collect the datas of fighters,fight now"(Cinder)'' *''"*Rosalinda and Diego exchange looks*This must be a joke"(Rosalinda)'' *''"*Zero turn his hand in a laser cannon,Rosalinda and Diego lower and burn a beach house*I Think it is not"(Diego)*Start The Fight*'' *''*After fight*"C'mon gimme more of this"(Rosalinda)'' *''"Better stop"(Diego)'' *''"The datas is complete"(Cinder)*Cinder and Zero fly away*'' *''*Diego look up*"It seems that there will be another who will jump the cliff"(Diego)'' *''"Again Not"(Rosalinda)'' Part 2 (Stage:High Rollers's Club) ''Part 3 (Stage:Byrnes's Opera Garden) *"Oh this animals so cute*Maestro,Opera and Roberta run over the Karina*Oh...poop"(Karina)'' *''"You must be Karina,right?"(Melody)'' *''"who wants to talk to itself"(Karina)'' *''"I'm Melody Byrnes the lady of this garden"(Melody)'' *''"I can see*points to the sign*"(Karina)'' *''"*Lili walks*Who left the paltry skunky cheerleader in here"(Lili)'' *''"Who is skunky, Beverly Hills preppy"(Karina)*start the fight*'' *''*after fight*Well,you got some techniques,but not to reach in me(Lili)'' Trivia *One of the Rage arts commands of Opera,Melody,Jin,Kazuya & Roberta are similar commands of Akuma's Ultra(Wrath of the Ranging Demon) *The Rage art of Zero/ZEXX is a mix of Zero(The King of Fighters) and Seth(Street Fighter) supers *Melissa's rage art it's Similar to Chizuro(The King of fighters) Super **Although after that of when you finish with it, she reveals that had one of triplets sister who was dead by Zero before the Tournament,named Flora *Roberta has some moves like Amaterasu(Marvel vs Capcom 3),Poshul and Pip(Chronos Chross) *Halcyon has some resemblance with Wolverine:some moves and the start of his story *